joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Shaq (Breadverse)
Small Shaq= |-|Medium Shaq= |-|Big Shaq= |-|Biggest Shaq= |-|Gigantic Shaq= |-|Perfect Shaq= |-|Super Perfect Shaquille O' Neal= Summary Big Shaq is a man who never gets hot. He also only knows how to do 2+2. He dropped out of school at Grade 7 to start a rapping career, and he also gets money by working for Moon Man: a drug dealer, underground rapper, and boss of many cereal killers. He is generally a mean and strict person that does not like to be told what to do. He has many, MANY bounties placed on him, but no one was ever able to actually defeat him. He was eventually defeated by Jumpingagent4260 using the power of his friends + Wolfieraps by making Big Shaq cold. He is known to have fought an epic battle against Peter in their rematch while Lance and his friends go up the tower to fight Moon Man. Powers and Stats Key: Small Shaq (Form 1) I Medium Shaq (Form 2) I Big Shaq (Form 3/Base Form) I Biggest Shaq (Form 4) I Gigantic Shaq (Form 5) I Perfect Shaq (Form 6) I Super Perfect Shaquille O' Neal (Final Form) Tier: 10-B, gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant Name: '"Big Shaq", "Micheal Dapaah", "MC Quakez" real name Shaquille O'Neal '''Origin: 'Breadverse Unlimited '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Classification: '''Roadman '''Height: 4'11 I 5'10 I 5'11 I 6'2 I 6'8 I 6'11 I 7'1 Powers and Abilities: Superroadman Physical Characteristics, T'he basics (Mastery), '''???mmunity to Damage/Pain '(His HP works like Hot Points, and we all know man can never be hot)', Balance''' (If the opponent is stronger than him, Big Shaq instantly equalizes their power. If said opponent is immune they will be equalized anyway because they need to know the balance), Inner-Conceptual Survivability '(Total), '''Instant Regeneration '(Total), 'Omni-Mastery '(Big Shaq, while dropping out of school, graduated with a degree from Roadman College, which teaches literally everything. He had to get a special teacher named Kim Jong Un to teach him the stuff our almighty and supreme leader can do), '''Time Manipulation/Delete/Spaghetiification/etc (Mastery), Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration '(Total), '''Unlimited MISS Meter, Ultra Instinct Mastery (Offense '+ '''Defense), Absolute ???mmunity to Every. Single. Thing, Instant Exponential Upgrade (Even without being hot, Shaq naturally gets stronger each instant), ROC-Ki '(Ki used to max out Durability), '''Terry-Ki '(Used to max out striking strength), 'Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts '{Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Reality (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting Shenanigans (Mastery), Conceptual Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting Bullshitting (Mastery)}, '''Immunities/Nilmmunities/???mmunities Bypass, Omni-Do, Omni-Un, 'Infinite Confusing Loop '(Creator, Mastery), Absurd Mastery of H2H Combat, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Can negate MISS Meters, Energy/Chi Manipulation '''(Mastery), Aleversally Enhanced Omni-Negation, Manipulation Manipulation, Manipulation-Negation, Aleversally Enhanced Omni-Manipulation (Mastery), HOT-SOUL Trait (Man says he's not hot, but man will always be hot inside), Aleversally Enhanced Speed Perception (Everything goes slow around him in his eyes), ???mmunity to SOUL Magic/SOUL Manipulation/SOUL Erasure, ???mmunity to any type of manipulation/erasure/etc of STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/INNER-CONCEPTS/Outer-Concepts/Powers and Abilities/Faculities, Extremely Good Rapping Skills, Extremely Good Basketball Skills, Biterphobia '(Makes people afraid of spiders, used this on Eminem)', Lil Pumpee (Shaq repeats a chosen moment over and over again for an infinite amount of times, for example if Shaq punches someone he will keep punching the guy and the guy will keep getting hit, except getting more damage), Shaq-Fu (Explained in page), Inner-Conceptual Attacc, Inner-Conceptual Survivability Negation, STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/INNER-CONCEPTS/etc. Attacking, Can Flash/Flas-/Fla-/Fl-/F-/-, Battle Aura (Tanking, Negating, etc), Can summon Asnee (Infinitely Beyond The Concept of Tiers+) and Ratnu (Memetic+) to fight for him, A B S O L U T E L Y A B S O L U T E ???MMUNITY to being hot (M A N C A N N E V E R B E H O T), Limited Resistance to Being Cold (Wears his jacket all the time), Alemiscient Amounts of Intelligence (Mans Not Dumb), Hot (Man makes the whole area hot, like the sun), Omni-Ignore (Tings that are supposed to happen to him won't actually happen, and tings that doesn't happen to the opponent will actually happen. Kinda like not following the rules/cheating), Extremely Good at Content Coppery (After IDubbz completely destroyed Ricegum with a diss track for being a bad person intensifies Shaq wanted IDubbz to teach him the ways of the Content Cop) '''+ Many, Many More I '''Same, but inapplicably higher than before I Same, but inapplicably higher than before I Same, but inapplicably higher than before I Same, but inapplicably higher than before I Same, but inapplicably + unknowningly + immeasuraly higher than before I ''Stronk Attack Potency: Average Human, gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant Speed: Average Human,' gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant' Lifting Strength: 'Average Human, gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant' Striking Strength: Average Human, gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant Durability: Average Human, gets exponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Memetic+ (Has been a dank meme that has been lasting for four months: Bread prays that Shaq will make it into 2018), gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I S-Undefinable+, gets alexponentially higher via Not Being Hot I Awesomite-100, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I Awesomite-500, gets alexponentially higher via not being hot I AWSM-MAX, gets alexponentially higher each less-than-instant Stamina: Impossible To Define w/+++ SPAM '''(Can last long in bed and in fights) '''Range: Impossible To Define w/+++ SPAM Standard Equipment: His Jacket, His Hat Intelligence: Alemiscient (LV Infinity) ('''Graduated from Roadman College with credits and a degree, which teaches everything from school/college/university but there's way more stuff, like flying a plane, driving a car, rapping, guitar classes, literally every ting in reality/fiction. If you pass with straight A's for 1 year you get to be taught by Kim Jong Un, knows how to speak every language that has existed and not existed) '''Weaknesses: '''Can't pronounce Conspiracy, Being cold will reduce him back to Small Shaq for a day '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Biterphobia: '''Shaq makes the opponent afraid of spiders and sends a massive amount of spiders after the opponent. The more the opponent sees spiders, the more that the oppnent's SOUL cracks and heart beats, until the opponent eventually dies. Shaq used this on Eminem on their first encounter, which gave Eminem a fear of Biterphobia, which caused Eminem to name a rap song after it. '''Hot: '''Shaq makes the whole area 999999999999999999999999999999(...)+++ degrees celsius, which empowers Shaq '''I M M E N S E L Y. Lynx Effect: 'Shaq makes everyting into lava while exponentially increasing the degrees during the technique "'Hot", '''while using '''I N F I N I T E L O O P O F D O O M '''on the opponent, except every attack and technique that has existed and not existed instantly effects the opponent. '''Prespitory Ting: '''Shaq makes the opponent sweat until the opponent starts losing weight and starts to hallucinate. '''NOTE: '''His H.P or Hot Points work the same way as the normal H.P, except it will always stay at 0. Managing to make his Hot Points go up to 1 would be considered extremely impressive. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Male Characters Category:Omniusers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Ultra Instinct Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shenanigans Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users